The Dawson Legend
by BlazingPhoenix360
Summary: Phoebe Dawson, the girl who survived twice is now going to hogwarts after finding out that she's a witch but the down side is that she can't tell her best friend 'harry potter' untill he gets his letter which is next year. The description isn't good but the story's better. Based on the first harry potter book but set during Phoebe's first and second year.
1. Chapter 1- The Legend

The Dawson legend

'CRASH'

That was the sound that woke a little girl up with green eyes and curly brown hair and that was the sound that will change her life for the better and the worse. When she would wake up, she will not realised that if she went downstairs she would become a famous legend but even if she did, she would still choose go. Not because she wanted to be famous or to be treated like royalty but to try and save a family member that cared about her no matter what.

When the 3 year old girl woke up, she lazily lifted her head to look at the clock on her bright yellow wall. 12PM. All she wanted to do was to go straight back to sleep but something in her heart told her otherwise so she decided to ask her father about the noise. She climbed out of bed and looked into her father's bedroom but he wasn't there.

'Strange, he is always asleep at this time' she thought. She tiredly walked downstairs to see where he was. She look in the living room but didn't find him, she was about to go back upstairs to go to sleep since she was ever so tired. Then the crash came again.

This time she noticed that it was coming from the kitchen. As she made her way to the kitchen she found herself beginning to feel less tired, as she began to grow more curious. In the kitchen she found her father putting some stuff into a black duffle bag. When he turned around, she could see that he was worried and scared.

"What are up doing up?" he asked a little angrier than he meant to, when he saw her.

"Sorry father, I heard a crash and I wanted to see what it was." she answered.

He laughed a bit at how she was like her mother, all brave and up for an adventure, but he had hoped that she wouldn't turn out as horrible as her mother after their first year of being married.

"Alright… go to bed kiddo."

As Phoebe turned around, they both saw a green flash coming from the living room.

'Oh no' he thought. It was too early for her to show up, she was meant to come tomorrow night when he and Phoebe would be on their way to America. At the last minute, the father hid Phoebe in a cupboard with the bag.

"Phoebe I love you and no matter what do not waste loyalty on someone worthless and always be brave. You must keep this bag with you at all costs and never look into it until you find a man called Professor Dumbledore… ok?" he whispered. At this stage Phoebe was so confused but nod her anyway. Then they both hear laughter which had scared Phoebe. She watched as her father closes the cupboard door and goes towards the living room.

'FLIPENDO!'

The father gets knocked back into the kitchen against the oven. He tries to get back up but couldn't move because of the pain. Phoebe opens the door a little bit to see a women with black long, scruffy hair walking towards her father.

"Bellatrix you don't have to do this!" The father said as he tries to reason with Bellatrix.

"You, William Dawson are sentenced to death for declining the dark lord but you will not if you hand over your daughter." She said as she crackled with laughter

"No, I will never hand her over just so you can use her as your weapon."

"Oh, what a shame… I make you death quick as I'm so busy trying to find the longbottoms." Bellatrix smiled evilly. Phoebe slowly started to leave to cupboard as Bellatrix point to what looked like a stick towards her father. She realised that the women was about to kill her father somehow. Suddenly she felt all of the cowardly feelings leave her and was replaced by so much bravery that she ever felt and jumped in front of her father and closed her eyes when Bellatrix shouted

"AVADE KEDAVRA!"

For some reason Phoebe didn't feel anything but heard a women screaming in pain. When she opened her eyes, she couldn't believe what was happening to her; in fact she was terrified. She realised that she had her arm in front of her but that wasn't what she terrified about, if was the fact that she was looking at the force field that was made out of fire coming out of her arm protecting her and her father. The women that was screaming was Bellatrix because she had burnt her arm badly from it. As the women in pain was distracted, she turned around to face her father. William face was mixed with pride, shock and joy and he said

"Curiosity will get you almost anywhere you want to be but you need the bravery to do it." As Phoebe stopped the force field from not being afraid anymore, she began to feel like all of her energy was being drained out of her.

"Oh… You're going to get it now Mudblood!" Bellatrix spitted out as she recovered and used Phoebe's weakness as an advantage to use the killing spell on her but instead of hitting Phoebe, she hit William as he ignore the searing hot pain in his back and steps out in front of his daughter while shouting

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!". As this went on, Phoebe couldn't hear or feel anything from the tiredness but that didn't stop her seeing her father being killed in front of her and Bellatrix laughing like a hyena. But before she let the darkness take over she lifted her arm and somehow pushed Bellatrix off her feet, in anger, into the living room before falling to the floor herself letting the darkness take her.

There was silence. Completely and utterly silence as the people lay there. One dead, one disappeared and one unconscious as a giant like person with long black bushy hair that covered most of his face walked in. It was three hours since the accident but that didn't mean he couldn't still feel the evil in the room.

"Oh dear." As he looked around at the mess but stop when he saw Phoebe. He picked her up as if she was a baby and put her in a motorbike with a blanket plus the bag and road off into the night to let the muggles find out what happened. As for Phoebe she slept like she was never going to remember the stuff that happened that night and she never did but only two things that stayed in her head:

1\. Give the bag to a man named Professor Dumbledore.

2\. The green flash of lighting.


	2. Chapter 2- The Night After

The Night After

Sarah Wilson (was Dawson), of number eight, Privet Drive, was proud to say that she was perfectly normal, She was the last person you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or magical, but that was quite the opposite for her because of the amount of strange people she knew. Sarah Dawson had wavy brown hair with blue eyes. She was skinny and tall with twice the amount of lips from all the gossiping but there was nothing special or magical about her and she was planning on keeping it like that.

She had everything that she ever wanted, but she also had a deep secret, and her greatest fear was someone finding out and dragging her back into the world of freaks. She couldn't bear it if someone found out about her ex-husband and daughter. In fact, she hasn't seen them in two years and she was determined to keep it like that. She had fell in love with a man that later she found out to be a wizard and had a beautiful daughter after they got married, but after a year she couldn't handle it anymore. She couldn't handle the fact that the dark lord was still breathing, she couldn't handle for the fact that her daughter has more powers than the normal witch, in fact she couldn't handle being near the 'Freaks of nature' so she got a divorce and left that world to go into the world of normal beings.

When Miss Sarah Wilson woke up on a dull Tuesday, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that there was anything strange. But Sarah knew better, she knew something big had happen, she should feel it in her heart. Even with that feeling, she still carried on with her day like normal. Get dressed, eat breakfast, go shopping and so on. At half past eight in the morning, she left the house and saw Mr Dursley on the opposite side of the road. She wave at him and asked how harry was. Everyone on privet drive knew about the little boy that was left at the dursley's doorstep no thanks to her, after speaking to Mr Dursley she got into the car. What she had noticed while driving out onto the road was that there was a tabby cat, the same tabby cat that was there the day before, sitting on the corner of Privet Drive reading the sign. She thought she was going mad 'a cat...reading, no that's impossible.' She thought. On the way to the shops, she kept on thinking about that cat and where she had seen it before. But she decided to forget about it since she knew that she was overthinking about this.

As Sarah was walking though the shopping centre, she started to notice people wearing purple clocks and hearing the word 'muggles' every so often. She began to feel uneasy but carried on. There was a lot of excited whispering but she caught a few words of what they were saying.

"The Potters, that's right, that's what i heard-"

"Did you know that the dark lord is done, as in he's dead!"

That one stop Sarah in her tracks. The dark lord is dead! She couldn't believe it, al she wanted to do was jump up and down screaming. But something else, something that she would never thought of hearing, stopped her from doing that.

"Have you heard what happen to Mr Dawson, what a shame."

Yes, his daughter, Phoebe-"

She wasn't expecting to hear that. She nearing fell face first onto the path when she heard that. After recovering she decided to stop shopping and go home. She wasn't going to believe a bunch of random people who said the word 'muggle' even if she knew about their world.  
When she got back, she wasn't expecting the same tabby cat to still be at the sign. But it was, it was as if the cat was waiting for her to come home. When she got out of the car and to the front door, the cat's eyes would follow her. This was not normal cat behaviour, Sarah thought as she tried to pull herself together. She had about enough of the strange things that was happening, so she went in the house, lock the door and had a nice, relaxing cup of tea before going to sleep at ten.

The whole street might have drifted off into a deep sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the end of the street. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all. Unexpectedly the cat's eyes narrowed and its tail twitched by the sight of man. A man that has not ever been seen before in Privet Drive. He was tall, skinny and very old, judging by the sliverness of his hair and beard, which were long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple clock which swept the ground and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken twice. This man went by the name of Albus Dumbledore.  
Albus Dumbledore was rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. Nonetheless he still seemed to realise that he was being watched because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from across the other side of the street. For some unknown reason the man found this amusing. He chuckled and said 'I should have known'

He had found what he was looking for in his pocket. It seem to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it in the air and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again- the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked it, until the only lights left in the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the tabby cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window, they wouldn't be able to see a thing. Dumbledore slipped the Put-outer back inside his pocket and set off down the street towards number eight. As he did he felt a sense of déjà vu. He sat down on the small wall next to the cat but he didn't look at it, after a moment he spoke.

'Fancy seeing you here again, Professor McGonagall.'

He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was staring at a rather sever-looking women who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had around its eyes. She was too wearing a clock but an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn in a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.

'How did you know it was me again?' she asked

'Mr dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly.'

'You'd be stiff if you been sitting on a brick wall all day, twice in a row.' Said Professor McGonagall.

'All that time, you could have been celebrating? I must say there's still a lot of parties still going.'

Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.  
'Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right.' She said impatiently 'you think they be more careful, especial since the muggles are taking more notice than yesterday.'

'Ah yes, but we have more than one thing to celebrate than the disappearance of Voldemort.'

The Professor threw a sharp glance to Dumbledore, as if asking to tell her what he knew and not to day the name the must not be named. But he remained silence so she went on: 'A fine thing it is, that Bellatrix Lestrange disappeared the night after the dark lord did. It's also another thing that it was for the same reason.'

'It certainly seems so, care for a lemon drop?'

'No, I do not care for one.' Said the Professor, annoyed at the fact that he ask again. She seem to reach the point where she just wanted to know if the rumours about the little girl were true. Dumbledore could see this so he decided to tell her: 'It's true… Mr Dawson was killed and his daughter stood up to Bellatrix.'

Professor McGonagall gasped 'How did she survived… she's only three'

'Ah yes, but sadly that mystery will remain hidden for the moment and as for Bellatrix, she has not disappeared.' He said sadly. The professor look at him with shock and confusion but waited for him to carry on.

'Bellatrix has been spotted in America and it looks like she is trying to make her way back.'

'WHAT, how?' she loudly whispered. But before anymore was said, in the distance they could hear a low rumble that was steadily getting louder. They looked up to see a pair of headlights and it turn into a huge motorbike that fell out of the sky and landed on the road. The motorbike was huge but it was nothing compared to the man in it, the same man that picked the little girl up earlier on.

'Hagrid, at last.' Said Dumbledore, sounding relieved 'I see that Sirius let you have the motorbike for an extra night.'

'Yes he did, Professor Dumbledore, sir.' Said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorbike as he spoke while trying not to drop to red blankets at the same time.

'No problems, were there?'

'No, sir- house was destroyed, but I got her out all right before the muggles came. She fell asleep after asking how we were flying.' Hagrid chuckled. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the blankets. Inside, just visible, was a three year old girl, fast asleep. Under her brown hair, behind her ear was a curiously shaped cut, like a cross.

'Is that where-?' whispered Professor McGonagall.

'Yes, she'll have that scar for ever.' said Dumbledore 'her scar will be almost as known as Harry's.' McGonagall looked somewhat relieve as Phoebe's scar won't be as visible as harry knowing that Dumbledore cannot do nothing about it. McGonagall took Phoebe in her arms and turned towards the Wilson's house. When she did this, Dumbledore and Hagrid shared a look, knowing that this was a completely different side of the Professor that they have never seen before and for some reason they both believe it won't be the last time.

'I hope you are in Gryffindor, little girl.' She whispered to the sleeping girl. The professor placed her down gently on the doorstep while making sure that the bag was with her. The Professor then placed a letter next to the girl, even though she didn't agree with this, it was the best thing to do.

Well, what are you staring at? She asked as she was standing up 'We have no business here anymore.'

Dumbledore and Hagrid didn't notice that they were staring at her but quickly looked away while saying sorry. All three of them took their leave, but not before Dumbledore clicked the Put-outer and all the balls of light were back to where they belong.  
'Good luck, Phoebe.' He murmured before disappeared into thin air.

A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the night sky. The very last place you would expect astonishing to happen, not once but twice. Phoebe lay there, one hand on the letter, not knowing she was special, not knowing she was famous, not knowing that she was destined for something or someone. But also not knowing that in a few hours, she would be woken up by the cries of Miss Wilson mourning for her husband when she opens the door to get the milk, nor that she would be spend the next week getting questioned by the police. She couldn't know that as this very moment, people were meeting in secret for the second time all over the country, raising their glasses not for harry but for phoebe and saying in hushed voices

'To Phoebe- the girl who survived twice!'


	3. Characters Info

Name: Phoebe Rose Dawson  
Age: 12  
Blood: Halfblood  
Nicknames: Rose (only harry calls her that) and Phoebs (Fee-bs) (Hagrid calls her that)  
Hobbies: Singing (only to herself) and helping to look after hagrid's pets.

Appearance: Body: 5, 6. Curvy waist, slightly built, shapeless legs, big feet (size 8). Small shoulders and has a bit of a belly.  
Face: Has brown curly hair that goes to the middle of the back, hard to control. Pale skin, pink cheeks. oval face with sharp nose, Round- low arch thin eyebrows, full thin lips, eerily large deep green eyes. Wear thick glasses, gets zits, straight teeth.

Personality: Shy, Very shy and quiet but intelligence. Once overcome (which is hardly ever only happens to harry and Hagrid) she is funny, cunning, gives Starkey comments to people, sneaky, random, great at pranks and can be brave when she gets angry or when her friends are in trouble. When angry she can become dangerous since she knows how to fight, she swears and can surprise people but it hardly happens only with the durlsey family.

Likes: Reading, chocolate and her hobbies.  
Dislikes: Her mother, The Dursley's, most Slytherins and bullies.

About her: Hey, I'm Phoebe. I'll keep this short since I don't like to talk, I'm 12 years old and my only friend is harry potter. I don't like his family or mine. My dad was killed in front of me, by a man with a stick that had green fireworks coming out of it. The last thing i remeber was a old man with a white beard putting me down of a doorstep. when my mother saw found me and took me to the police. The police ask questions and threated me to be put in a mental home since they didn't believed me so I lied. After that I didn't talk to anyone and was made to stay with my mother that doesn't like me. I also have two scar:  
A Pheonix scar on my lower back that looks like a tattoo but no one knows about it.  
A scar in a shape of a cross behind my right ear.  
Bye


End file.
